Crecenthia
Crecenthia is one of the eldest Enlentai of the realm, and the half sister of Solaris Lord of Light. In Equalia Crecenthia holds domain over the element of Void. That which came before creation. It's the absence of light, and can take the form of Dark Matter. Lineage Crecenthia is the daughter of Chronos, God of Time and the Void Queen whose name has long been lost even to Crecenthia's memory. Chronos is also the father of Solaris though his mother was the Goddess of Light, thus he is her half brother. She has one daughter whose father remains unknown to any save her self, Kitska, Lady of Cats. History Crecenthia was one of the Enlentai sent to face Sicilis (the Ice King) and put an end to the Age of Ice. Not much is known regarding the details of the encounter though Sicilis was defeated by the group and the Age of Ice ended. The peace between the three races (who established Equalia) occurred during her absence. At some point, approximately a century after the defeat of Sicilis Crecenthia became concerned with Solaris' 'overbearing light' and 'direct approach' to the governing of mortals. This concern gave way to feelings of animosity as her half-brother attempted to refute her concerns with open honesty. This animosity lead her to seek aid from with in the council but to little avail. Fearing that her brother would become less of a father to the mortals and more of a tyrant to be resisted (leading to a much undesired disdain from the mortals) Crecenthia found aid in the Void Beasts of the world and began the Dark Rebellion with some of her own cultists aiding her. She managed to seize a quarter of Equalia and assault the capital of Camelot before being sealed in a capsule of moonstone. Imprisoned she would remain for nearly 600 years before (as foretold by her remaining cultists) she was freed. Her return saw her taking power with little resistance and her fellow Enentai no where to be found. Alone with her sole power she began to calm. Solaris showed himself after a time and expressed that over those 600 years of her absence he'd learned to be laxed, gentile, and distant but guiding like a light. His stepping aside was a sign of this and Crecenthia returned the state to the council, retaking her seat. Though this has left her old cultist confused (she did indeed take power but- that was not the result they had hoped for) and left the good citizens of the present aware of the scope of her power and fearful when she had hoped to be seen as liberation. Abilities * Crecenthia is Half-Enlentai and Half Void Beast; she's partially made of void which was the raw material that shaped the world. She can take on the form of a Void Beast by drawing void into her but has not done so since the Dark Rebellion which she started while exploring her 'other' heritage. Void Beasts still consider her their Queen and she's been working to keep a peace between the Enlentai and the beings of the Void. Category:Chronicles of Equalia Category:Chronicles of Equalia Characters Category:Chronicles of Equalia Enlentai